


Dovetail

by ivorybyrd



Series: Hyrule Warrior Short Stories [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Consensual Possession, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Flirting, Sassy!Sheik, Sheikah, Spirit Guides, Spirit!Sheik, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/ivorybyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dovetail - <br/>     to join or fit together compactly or harmoniously.</p><p>Zelda is struggling to keep up the facade around Impa, unable to eat, or breathe around the other. The suspicion the Sheikah woman has is crushing her. In the Hyrule of the era of Link, the Hero of Time, Zelda has separated from the camp to get a break away from the others. The look she's getting from Darunia and Ruto make her anxious. A familiar tie to this world makes itself known, a tie that is much stronger than her royal lineage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Another HW story that I've had hidden away.. It's not complete.. but it's nearly done with an end in mind. This is an alternative headcanon to the one I have for Ocarina of Time in regards to "Sheik". I really love this game and I'm hoping to get more shorts out so that I can share all my headcanons and ideas with everyone. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Part 1

The sun began to set over Death Mountain as Impa's battalion came down the mountain. Dusty and dirty from the long fight and lots of running around frantically, being knocked down from boulders. There were apologies aplenty from the Goron Tribe who shared their food and drink with the Hyrulean Army. They grew in number with the accompaniment of Darunia and Ruto's support. 

When the group stopped, Sheik strayed from them as they made camp and began to cook. Impa's keen eyes followed Sheik away from the clearing, Sheik could feel the holes burning through the layers of cloth. The battle against Darunia had been long, in the midst of summer in this era of Hyrule, it was also a hot battle. There was a good inch of sweat between the layers from fighting on top of the mountain during the hottest part of the day. Sheik needed some alone time to strip and clean up.

It wasn't only Impa's eyes, but Darunia and Ruto had eyed Sheik. Sheik would catch Ruto giggling to herself, especially when Impa repeated for the hundredth time about how Zelda would never turn evil. Darunia would narrow his eyes at Sheik and shake his large head and eye the Sheikah cautiously. Not really cautiously, but more out of confusion.

Sheik also had to take a leak, too much water from hydrating when Impa's back turned filled the somewhat small bladder. The gloved and bandaged hand reached up to pull a bit at the muffler. 

Sheik's hands began to shake, the anxious feeling returned, causing the unmasking to stop. 'Impa..' Sheik turned and stood still, eyes taking in every bit of the surroundings.

Only the wind had rustled the trees, there were no footfalls or breathing to be heard. Sheik still sensed someone, or something.

Sheik's hand twitched as an electric attack was readied. Halfway into the attack, Sheik was forced backwards by the braid. The spell failed, and the electricity dissipated as the Sheikah warrior laid on the ground looking up into a silvery blue shape with familiar features. 

Sheik wanted to call out for Impa, being attacked in the forest by spirits especially in this era was rare. But given one of their main enemies was a over-powered (in Sheik's opinion gross) poe, Sheik didn't want to chance. So as the Sheikah laid on the ground, mouth opened and ready to yell about an enemy the other disappeared suddenly.

Sheik jumped up, readying for an attack. Looking and waiting as the length of the braid was pulled again. Sheik spun and used the trusty blades to swipe at the spirit. 

The covered figure jumped away, landing in a crouched position on a large rock. “Interesting...” 

Sheik looked at the other and glared. “Who are you, state your name!” The familiarity was starting to sink in, like a reunion a hundred or thousand years in the making. 

The other rose a brow at the demand, finally standing then hopping off. This one wore the garb of old Hyrule, the Sheikah of that time wore more restrictive clothing that covered the entire body, and was in one full layer. The tattered muffler held the emblem of their kind, but the art was much older. “Sheik, the same as you.” 

Sheik blinked, arm dropping to the side. “Are you, truely the Sheik of this time?” 

"Maybe.. I cant remember, it's what they call me. If it's my mortal name I am unsure." Sheik replied. "You are the Princess Zelda of your time, I've tracked you for a while." 

Sheik looked around, slowly as if to make sure none were around. Then with a dim light the garb disappeared and revealed the Queen Zelda instead. “I am the reigning Queen of Hyrule, Zelda."

Sheik, the other one, seemed a bit awestruck by Zelda for a moment, glancing down as the queen wrung her hands anxiously. “You’re beautiful, not that you haven’t always been.” 

She blushed at the comment. “T-thank you, but I will let you know that I’m highly capable of defending myself, my strength outweighs my aesthetic.” She said and kept her eyes on the Sheik that circled around her. 

“Impa of your time does not know?” Sheik laughed, arms crossing and head shaking. “Of my time, it was our Impa who came up with it.” 

"Ironic, yes." she said, herself amazed that Impa didn't figure it out. "What are you?" 

Sheik reached back and undid the muffler. “I am a wandering spirit, I am the entity that Zelda becomes when she needs to disappear. I think deep down you still felt that tie.” Sheik seemed like the embodiment of the perfect Sheikah, a warrior, slight and had keen eyes. Features that only slightly resembled the princess of that time. 

“That really does not explain anything, of what you are.” 

“I am and I am not.” Sheik said and smiled. "I do not remember my mortality, my story shall always be a mystery." 

“What is she like, the me of this time?” She changed the subject. The topic of "Sheik" in her era was vague and not even Impa knew much about it.

“If I could choose a few words, despairingly enigmatic.” Sheik explained, concentrating on Zelda’s face. "She holds a great guilt for the error in which she'd condemned the Hero of Time to his fate. Taking a child and removing his attachment to this world." 

Zelda felt that pit in her stomach, being tied to the Zelda of this time was a painful reminder. "I feel that guilt."

“Is your hero, a great one?” Sheik had a look of hope. “Is he strong?”

“He is, he’s kind and quiet, he’s diligent and powerful.” She said and held her hands to her heart. “He’s going to lead us to victory.” 

“Do not get headstrong.. the hero will always have a fault. Our hero was lost in his sadness and naitivity.” Sheik warned. “He will think himself invincible and will fall just like the others.” 

Zelda’s heart dropped. Sheik's words seemed to echo through the corners of her brain, her stomach tightening at the growing worry. Something she'd always hid so well. 

“Remain at his side, fight along side him. It seems that he has many more friends fighting at his back.” Sheik’s head turned to look toward their troop. "She comes." 

“Sheik!” There was a yell, Impa’s invading voice called out. 

“Impa!” Zelda put her hands together and the dim light returned and she was once again Sheik, while the other watched. “You must hide, or it will reveal things.. I cannot tell her yet.” 

The other nodded and smiled. “I will lend you my strength.” Sheik stood, arms wrapping around the other without warning. 

Sheik fumbled a little, feeling a dizzy spell as a gloved hand grabbed the closest tree. “Impa, I’m here.” 

“What are you doing out here?” Impa finally tracked the other down. “You should stay close to the camp,”

“I was scouting the area, and going to the bathroom.” Sheik muttered, glancing to the side in irritation.

‘She’s just as beautiful as you, much different from this time.’ The voice in Sheik’s head, the other Sheik whispered. 

Impa turned her face away. “Get back there soon then,” She huffed and turned to leave Sheik again. “Zelda forgive me.”

When Impa was out of earshot, Sheik turned and walked further away. ‘Why are you in me?’ 

‘I wish to fight again at your side my queen, if you will allow me.’ the voice asked. 

‘Very well, but please do not reveal my secret until I’m ready... there are rumors of a Zelda who has been doing maleviolent things.. Is it...’ Sheik started back towards the camp, keeping some distance away from Impa.

‘I do not believe it, our Zelda is in a great sleep...’ the voice stopped there, tone quiet. ‘I believe it may be a doppleganger with your image.’ 

‘Very well.’ Sheik sat down in the corner of the camp, away from everyone else. 

‘She worries about you it seems.’

‘Yes, I know she means well when she is unable to see past the disguise, her concern blinds her.’ Sheik’s eyes remained on the Sheikah leader and their captain as she cleaned and sharpened her blade. ‘I love Impa with all my heart, and she’s an amazing captain and second.. but she has her flaws.’ Sheik could feel the tug of a smile. 

The other swirled in Sheik’s mind, smiling brightly. ‘Love?’ the entity asked. "She is much younger in your era than in ours." 

Sheik turned pink around the ears and quickly turned, back to the rest of the camp. ‘Hush.’

The other laughed warmly, and Sheik found it hard not to laugh in reaction. ‘Hush, I said, you’ll make me look like I’m going stir crazy.’ Sheik scolded.

‘Very well,’ The entity whispered. ‘You are very powerful, I may not benefit you much at all, but I will do my best to make you more silent at least.’ 

‘I am silent.’ Sheik inwardly scoffed. 

‘Silent as a ghost?’ The other pointed out, haughtily.

‘You have a point.’ 

“Sheik.” Impa’s voice was suddenly above their heads.

Sheik looked up and pulled the muffler up more. “Yes, Impa?” 

“Here, you were gone when they passed around rations, your dinner.” She handed Sheik a bowl of bread and soup. She eyed Sheik carefully. “Will you be eating alone again?” 

Sheik nodded. “Yes,” Standing slowly with bowl in hand the Sheikah strolled off. ‘She’s following me, I know that much.’

‘Do you mind relaxing your mind, pulling back on your subconscious and letting me take over?’ the other asked. 

‘You can do that?’ Sheik’s eyes glanced over at Impa who was expertly hiding. Sheik could still sense the other Sheikah, and knew she was going to attempt to figure out the truth, again. 

‘I can.. just set the food down for a moment. It'd be a shame if you'd waste it on the ground.'

Sheik affirmed mentally and sat down the bowl on the ground, sitting next to it in a mediative position. ‘I just... relax?’

‘Try to move your spirit outside of your body, project your consciousness outside of your physical form.’ the real Sheik instructed. 

With a deep breath, Sheik’s eyes closed, and felt the sensation of floating. ‘Do not betray me.’ 

‘I would never trick the queen of Hyrule, my allegiance runs deeper than the ocean.’ Sheik promised. 

Sheik inwardly sighed and resumed the meditation, and felt a pull. Without turning physically, the faux Sheikah’s head turned seeing the other floating over a sea of black emptiness. 

‘I will inhabit your body for the time being, as you are much stronger than I, it wont be hard to push me out.’ The other Sheikah's hands took Zelda's. 

‘Alright, I like this, floating in nothingness.’ It wasn't Sheik’s chosen voice, but Zelda’s that she heard in her words. 

Sheik’s eyes opened, grabbing the bowl the Sheikah stood. “I know you’re there Impa.”

Impa’s eyes narrowed, as she revealed herself. “I’m sorry for the suspicion, but you cannot blame me.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “You should reveal who you really are.” 

“I’m sorry, I cannot do that now.” Sheik responded. “Maybe another time.” Sheik, with bowl in hand, jumped into a tree. 

“The suspicion around you grows Sheik.” She called out, following the other until she could no longer see through the thick forest canopy. 

Sheik jumped from tree to tree, holding the unspilt soup in one hand. Enjoying the feel of the breeze through the golden strands of hair. It was an old feeling that would always missed. Having skin, the clothes were much more comfortable now than before. The amount of power that ran through the body and through the spirit. 

‘This is amazing,’ Zelda whispered. 

The Sheikah sighed happily in response ‘The Sheikah of old were good at hiding, my kind of your time seem to be more comfortable with being out in the open.’ 

‘Yes, which is why I chose the guise.’ She whispered and closed her eyes. ‘I’ve realized how tired I really am.’ 

‘Rest, if you do not mind me feeding the body I will go ahead.’

‘That’s fine, like this I’m not hungry.’ She whispered fading off to sleep. 

Having lost Impa, Sheik sat down and began to eat, it was the first meal the Sheikah had enjoyed in years.


	2. This World Is Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world has changed since the absence of the hero. They have arrived at the entrance to the water temple and their enemies await them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Hiatus! Moving stuff is not fun.
> 
> Previously: 
> 
> The queen reunites with an old friend, one known to her but has no memory of. Sheik offers service to the queen, and assists her in becoming the legend.

They talked like old best friends. Sheik, Zelda learned had varying opinions of those that joined them in their battalion. Especially the Sheikah leader, Impa.

Impa still kept her eyes keen on the slightly changed Sheikah tribesman who claimed to be part of the clan under her. She’d test Sheik on occasion, making small talk and try to catch the other in a lie. 

The Sheik of this era was good at answering as vaguely as possible, giving one worded answers or replies. 

“Do you think the tribe village should be moved more south or north.” 

“Yes.” And from behind the mask the one in control hid the grin.

Zelda contained her laughter so the other wouldn't be forced to laugh, her spirit was much stronger than the other’s. ‘I can sense her frustration from here.’

‘Yes, she seems to be a little exasperated with me.’

“We must stop soon, seems the Zora Princess isn't boding well on our long trip.” A Hylian Captain came behind them. 

Impa’s frustration went closer to boiling. She glanced back and noticed that surely enough, the lack of water for the Zora royal was taking a toll on her. “We’ll break for the hour, someone go find water for the Princess.” 

“I’ll go.” Sheik’s hand rose. 

“I’ll go with, if we find something big enough I’ll just take a bath.” Ruto moaned as she wobbled over. She put her arm over Sheik’s shoulder. 

“Very well.” Sheik looked to Impa, waiting for her to complain.

Impa returned the other Sheikah’s look with a hard stare. “Dont wander too far.” 

Sheik only nodded and walked with the Zora Princess away from the battalion. Taking small steps, to ensure that the exhausted princess wasn't going to over exert herself any more. They remained quiet for a time, Sheik lead the way to a known pond that still remained. 

“So, which one are you?” Ruto’s devious smile grew, keeping her voice low.

Sheik coughed in surprise. “What?” 

“Oh come on.. the clothes are better but you used to be a lot more masculine..” She poked Sheik’s chest affectionately.

Sheik broke away. “I am Sheik, I arrived here with Impa, as we search for Queen Zelda.”

Ruto broke out into a laughter, nearly tearing up as she tried to calm. “Yeah, that’s right.” She made a gesture, putting both thumbs up and winking. 

Zelda felt Sheik’s eyes roll and sighed. ‘Dont tell her..’

‘I’m afraid she knows, only because you’re not the first to do this. I suspect Big Brother Darunia knows as well.’

“Though, I don’t know why you did it now, last time was actually important.” Ruto commented, her voice breaking past their conversation. 

Sheik remained quiet as they broke through the last of the brush as they made it to the pond. 

Ruto let out a happy breath and like she had been pulled towards it, she jumped in. Breaking the conversation there. 

Sheik knelt down and pulled out the large water skin and filled it. “Please keep the information you have to yourself your highness.” 

Ruto’s voice could be heard through Sheik’s fingers, her voice vibrated along the water as she swam. “Alright, I had a feeling, I definitely like this look better.” She breached the water and reached up to tap Sheik’s nose from under the material. 

“It is a bit more stifling, but it has more function.” Sheik pulled away from the other’s gesture.

‘Its what they wear now,’ Zelda stated, ‘Its not too bad, not like I could go around wearing what Impa does and get away with hiding.’ 

Sheik wanted to chuckle. ‘Impa is quite daring with her outfit, do most women dress like her?’ 

Zelda’s tone changed, to match her Guard Captain’s. ‘I wear the clothing that reflects my strength.’ She cleared her throat. ‘I dont understand what it has to do with her choice.’

“I was afraid at first, Princess Zelda, our Princess, not your Queen.. had woken up because she was possessed or something.” Ruto sat on the water’s edge and stretched out her arms, fins shuddering against her arms. “But I guess it has to be someone else, though I’m envious, if she’s anything like the woman I saw, I’ll never have a chance with Link.” She moaned as she laid along the bank, sunbathing in the shallows.

Sheik remained quiet, carrying on the private conversation with Zelda about Impa. 

“You still don't like to listen!” Ruto lightly sprinkled the other with water. “Always lost in your head.” 

Sheik jumped, “Forgive me, princess,” Sheik stood and put away the waterskin. “When you’re ready.” 

Ruto crossed her arms but gave up the playful frustration and gave Sheik a smile. “We’re close to the lake, the Lost Woods are just over there, but its so grown over that no one can get through anymore. Some have tried to make it through the vines but they become suffocated in the process, dying spooky deaths.” 

Sheik glanced over. ‘Many things happened upon Link’s departure.’ Sheik explained, voice becoming grave. ‘Kokiri Village has disappeared, no one can enter, even from above. Spirits cannot cross the boundaries…’ 

‘This time was left in shambles.’ Zelda could see into Sheik’s memories, the images he placed before her dark and twisted. ‘Is it cursed?’

‘I think they did it to protect themselves, with their connection to the outer world gone, they had no need for outsiders.’ Sheik began to walk with Zelda, ignoring Ruto’s complains about how hot the ground was. ‘Link had been that connection. Without his fairy, he could not return, nor do I think he wished to.’

Zelda went quiet for some time, choosing then to drop the topic. She knew nothing of the Link of her time. He was quiet, strong, he had a nice smile. That was it. He appeared suddenly, showed his amazing ability, she felt the connection, then things went to hell. After that she went into hiding, she could barely remember the reasoning behind becoming Sheik.

Sheik escorted the princess back to the campsite, ignoring Impa’s narrowed eyes as they walked past. 

“We’ll be staying the night here, we sent some scouts up ahead and they reported enemy forces, many enemy forces.” She finally piped up, watching Sheik stop.   
“Very well.” Sheik glanced back at Impa, then walked towards a spot to rest.

“They have taken up camp at the entrance of the water temple, just around the lake.” Impa directed her words to Darunia and Ruto. “We are maybe 500 strong, and we can transport more upon taking over bases, but its going to be a tight battle if they open up the temple and have more forces inside.” She crouched down. 

“The water temple is a dangerous place, it has a lot of traps and paths are confusing.” Ruto put a finger to her chin. “Lots of long halls without short-cuts.” 

Impa nodded. “Darunia, I want you to remain on the surface and lead there. We’ll split up forces if they open up the temple.” 

“What about me?” Ruto batted her purply eyes, hoping to get an easy enough job.

“We’ll see about draining the lake, I have a feeling that may be where the impostor is.” Sheik piped up. “If they are anywhere, I guarantee its in the temple waiting.” 

Impa sneered some and turned her head. “Instead of drawing the impostor out I guess we’re going to hit them head on.” 

Ruto made a face, mocking the tension coming from Impa that was being aimed at Sheik. “Should we expect you two to go down there?” 

“Sheik will be my back up, only, but you and I will head down there to assess the situation, there may be a chance that Sheik is wrong and our impostor has moved to a different location.” Impa looked warily towards the north, towards Hyrule Castle. 

Sheik didn't argue but stood. “I’ll be the first lookout, I need to ensure that I’m prepared.” 

‘Do not take her seriously, she’s tired and she gets this way when she’s stressed.’ Zelda whispered to Sheik. ‘This is really the first time I’ve seen her so volatile.. with me, she’s cool-headed.’

‘Obviously.’ Sheik jumped to a high rock and scaled around it. If there was a good enough place to keep an eye on the opposing forces, Sheik wanted it. ‘She looks at me with anger, I believe she thinks I have you captive.’ 

‘Dont give her much thought, she’s not one to betray comrades.’ Zelda insisted, though she knew that with Sheik’s anonymity, there was little to show that Impa saw Sheik as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: 
> 
> Battle begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally all I have, there will be a second and maybe a third part. Depending on how the rest of the story flows from here. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it please let me know! I appreciate any and all feedback. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
